Money
Your Money can be found by accessing your menu and or inventory. When playing Electric state, you will eventually stumble across money. Money is the main and in-game currency that can be used for many things such as buying, selling and or trading. Having money is one of the most important things when it comes to Electric State, for it allows many opportunities such as starting a shop or buying shipments and to sell the contents within to people to make money. Means to Obtain Li''sted below are various ways of how money can be made in the game.'' 1. Job: Having a job grants you money no matter what, every five minutes you will be automatically paid for being in your job, the highest-paid job is the Mayor with $500 being granted to the user every five minutes. 2. Selling shipments and items: People can make money from buying shipments, jobs that possess the ability to sell shipments can make a profit from their shipments by selling whatever shipment or its contents by a higher price than the original price. Jobs with the ability to buy and sell shipments are the Inventor, Black Market Dealer, Mechanic, Bartender, Chef, and Gun Dealer. It's not easy to earn a lot of money with free merchant roles, so game pass roles are recommended over free merchant roles. Pair this with corn farming and/or printing for even higher efficiency at earning money. 3. Upgrading: People who have got UNQs out of crates can upgrade people's items for money and people can give their item to you at any price, normally for free so you can upgrade said item and thus sell it at a higher price to make a profit. One of the most effective ways to earn cash in-game. Although it's very profitable and is regarded as one of the superior methods to earn money, it's not available to new players since blueprints are quite rare. Pair this with Farming for even higher efficiency. 4. Scavenging/crates: People can also gain money by sometimes being lucky through Crates, which offer prices of cash starting from the lowest amount of chances: 100k, 25k, 2500, 500, 250, 100. Also, you can get money from other scavenger crates, such as when using the scavenger station, you are offered with an Old World Crate, and as well as $750. Not recommended due to the time and effort needed just to get that little bit of money. 5. Money Printing: Money printing is an illegal way of making currency within the game, though it can be one of the most effective ways of making cash, it is also the most risky way of making cash, for you are really exposed to people who want your money printers, such as raiders, government roles, and anyone who is not on your side basically. It's recommended to pair this method with Farming for maximum efficiency. 6. Raiding: Raiding can be an effective way of making cash as well as money printing, such as raiding a base with printers, shipments, and items. It can also be risky to do this for the base method, as the base you are raiding might be well guarded, that's when you decide on how to raid said players base. The most effective ways of raiding a base include: Lockpicks, C4, and just any type of weapon in general. Also note that Government roles can raid a place freely if the Mayor drops a cargo drop. Raiding depends on luck, It can give you an unparrelled amount of money if you're lucky enough. But most of the time you get garbage. 7. Farming: Farming can be one of the best and legal way to make money, although you must get tomatoes and carrots from the Electric State Crate. The only problem is that it's somewhat rare to get them. Assuming you have all three farms and place down two each, you can make $4200 from selling crops each time. All that is required to farm is the farms itself and a capital cargo station, costing a total of $7300 (again assuming you buy a capital cargo station and place down two farms for each crop). Pairing this method with Money Printing can form the best way to obtain money in the entire game, earning $10000 (Counting job role income, $5600 from 2 advanced printers, $4200 from crops, and $200 from Farmer role) every 5 minutes. 8. Bank: Running a Bank can be an effective way of making money, but you will need the Banker job to place down a Bank vault ($8,000). If you do not have any of the Banker prefabs such as the Bank prefab in particular, you might want that to stand out from the rest or you may not get much business. Every time someone uses your bank for $1500, you get $750. Bankers are quite rare in the game, competition is almost non-existant. As a result, banking is a very good way to earn a lot of money. Pair this with corn farming with even higher efficiency. 9. Scavenging the wasteland. '''Many players often leave bikes and money printers out in the wasteland, it can be quite profitable for players with a bike/jetpack and a lock-pick to go out and see what has been left behind by other players. However, it'll give you red name if you lockpick the left-behide items, meaning you can be killed by other players without any consequence. Recommended methods to earn money 1: '''Money Printing + Farming * Type: AFK Farming * Maximum income: $10000/5mins ($5600 from 2 advanced printers, $4200 from all farms, $200 from farmer role) * Money required: $17300 ($10000 for 2 advanced printers, $7300 for all farms and capital cargo station) * Risk: High * Illegal: Yes * Role: Farmer * How to perform: Firstly, build a very secure base far far away from the town and make it hidden. Secondly, use the glitch mentioned in the Printers page to get the printers inside your base. Thirdly, close and lock all doors. Lastly, PROFIT $$$. * Precautions: This method is dangerous no matter how much preparation you've made. Try to find a server with only a few players with government roles or just go into an empty server. Make sure that nobody has a base near yours because printers are very loud. No matter how many walls and doors you built, the base can still be cracked wide open by lockpicks and c4s. So make sure to not afk for a very long time. Always make sure that you have a weapon with you to defend your base from soldiers and raiders. Make sure to turn up your computer's volume when you're afk. It can sometime save you from raids. Category:Currency Category:Menu Category:Core Mechanic